This invention relates generally to lavatory chairs, and in particular to lavatory chairs for use during radiographic imaging.
Radiographic analysis is used to diagnose defecation dysfunction of patients. During such analysis it is important that a patient be in a sitting or squatting position. Thus, a chair is generally provided. However, if the chair has a radiopacity much greater than that of the patient, the radiographic image tends to be underexposed. If the chair has a radiopacity much less than that of the patient the radioscopic image tends to be overexposed.
Two types of chairs have been used each having a radiopacity corresponding to that of an average patient. One of these chairs has a seat portion constructed of solid wood. The other has a seat portion that is hollow, but filled with a liquid such as water.
A disadvantage of such chairs is that they are heavy and, therefore difficult to move. Another disadvantage is that although the radiopacities of patients may be quite diverse, i.e., a large patient will have a relatively high radiopacity and a small patient will have a relatively small radiopacity, the radiopacity constant of each chair cannot be altered. Thus, the radiographic image formed during use of these prior art chairs may be over-illuminated or under-illuminated and, therefore, lack sufficient contrast for proper analysis.